Brothers In Arms
by WayLowHalo
Summary: Henry's getting married? To Lassy's mother? No way!... CRACK-FIC!


_Author's Note: 'Kay. So this story was spawned from a conversation between myself and a friend of mine. The same friend who inspired my story "Channel Surfing". Yeah, so if you've read that than you may have some vague conception of what awaits you here. This story is sort of crack-fic-like. Yup. So you've been warned. _

_That said, I hope you enjoy it! And please review._

_**Disclaimer**: Psych and all related characters do not, and never will, belong to me. So sad. _

**Brothers In Arms**

"Dude, you have to come with," Shawn pleaded, leaning back in his desk chair and gazing at his best friend.

"No way, Shawn, you're dad made it seem like he just wants you. I don't want to intrude," Gus said firmly, shaking his head.

"Gus, my dad loves you. Plus, if you go we can get out faster!" Shawn begged desperately. "Come on, don't leave me hanging here!"

"Shawn, it's just a dinner with your dad. You're a big boy, I think you'll live," Gus snorted, refusing to be at all sympathetic. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"_What's the worst that could happen?_" Shawn repeated incredulously, disbelief written over every inch of his features. "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

"Shawn! Finally! I'm glad you're here, son," Henry Spencer said, letting his son into the house, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

Taking in his father's uncharacteristically good-natured expression Shawn's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well, Shawn, you're mother and I both have some good news for you," Henry announced and Shawn stared, his mouth working soundlessly.

"Mom's here?" he managed after a moment and Henry nodded, smiling some more. "Come into the living room and see for yourself.

Dumbfounded, Shawn followed his dad into the living room, not at all sure of what to make of this bizarre situation. Normally his parents couldn't stand to be in the same state as one another, let alone the same room. What was going on here?

"Shawn!" Madeline Spencer cried out when her son entered the living room, running to hug him in her excitement, and Shawn, still baffled, wrapped his arms around her and looked over her shoulder into the room, his eyes wide.

Two other people were there as well.

The woman was rather short with chin length gray hair and permanent frown lines on her face. The man was taller with a rather severe Irish hairline that immediately reminded him of Lassiter. It looked like his face would form the exact type of scowl that Lassy normally wore too, though right now he was smiling.

"Shawn," Madeline said again, releasing her son. "It's so good to see you, sweetie. You're father and I have some excellent news."

"Don't tell me you're getting remarried," Shawn mumbled numbly, still trying to process what was going on.

"Well, yes," Madeline announced happily and Shawn felt his eyes must have about bugged out of his head.

"Not with each other though," Henry added hastily at Shawn's look. "Though we are going to have a double ceremony."

"Double ceremony?" Shawn repeated faintly, staring from his mother to his father and back again, trying to detect some sign that this was all a joke.

"Shawn, I want you to meet my fiancé," Henry announced, apparently oblivious to his son's amazement, gesturing fondly towards the woman with the frown lines. "Stella Lassiter."

_Lassiter?!_

What the hell was going on here??

Shawn frowned, opening his mouth to voice his confusion, because surely, _surely_, he had heard Stella's last name wrong.

Before he could get a word in edgewise, however, his mother was speaking again and he shut his mouth only to drop it open again in amazement at her words.

"And Shawn, this is my fiancé, Stella's ex-husband, Jonathan Lassiter," Madeline said softly, a happy smile lighting up her eyes and still Shawn stared.

His family had gone insane. That was all there was to it. The world was spinning off its axis. It was the only explanation.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" Henry asked, finally seeming to notice that his son was far too quiet.

"Lassiter?" Shawn finally managed. "As in Carlton Lassiter?"

"That's my son. Henry tells us you work with him," Jonathan announced and again Shawn gaped.

"Does he know about this?" he finally managed, sure Lassy would bust a gasket when he found out and was even further astounded when all four laughed.

"Oh, we told Booker first, I hope you don't mind," Stella said. "He was so pleased. He's always wanted a little brother."

_Pleased? Lassiter? And wait a minute… Booker? _

There was something seriously wrong here, Shawn was sure of it now.

Before he could comment on how seriously wrong things were though, Lassiter himself came bouncing into the room.

Yes, _bouncing_.

"Shawn!" he exclaimed, glee lighting up his features. "Have you heard?"

Numbly, Shawn nodded, unsure what else to do.

"You're going to be my little brother! It's so exciting! We'll do all kinds of cool things together!"

"Are you having an emotional break down, Lassy-Face?" Shawn croaked, positive that could be the only thing that could make Carlton Lassiter _happy_ about the fact that both his parents were marrying into Shawn's family.

"No, silly, I'm just happy!" Lassiter shouted. "We're going to be family forever! Isn't it exciting, bro?"

With that Lassiter threw his arm around Shawn, grinning hugely as both sets of parents circled them. "So exciting," they all chorused, wide grins stretching their suddenly eerie faces. "We're all so happy. We'll be one happy family! So happy… happy… happy…"

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a jerk Shawn jolted out of bed and onto the floor, panting heavily, sweat cascading down his face.

Sunlight was pouring through his window and he sighed.

_A dream. It was all just a dream. _

Slowly his breathing returned to normal.

It was just a crazy dream. How could he even think for one moment something like that would happen?

Shaking his head, finally starting to relax Shawn got up to get into the shower, chuckling now at the absurdity of it all now that the initial terror had dissipated.

Honestly, his parents and _Lassiter's_ parents.

That would be the last time he had Taco Bell right before bed. It obviously didn't do good things for his system.

Just as he was walking out of his bedroom though, his phone rang and he doubled back for it.

It was Lassiter, and chuckling again, he answered it.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Lassiter's voice demanded immediately. _"You're late. __The wedding's supposed to start in half an hour!"_

The End.

_A/N: So. Kinda left you hanging there in the end, didn't I? Yeah, I decided I would leave it up to your, the readers, interpertation. So was Shawn in fact, dreaming, and just didn't really wake up yet? Is he awake and Lassiter is refering to some sort of case that involves a wedding (hey, it's happened before!) Or was Shawn never really dreaming and it's all real? Hmmm? _

_Review and let me know what you think (both of the story and of what the ending really means)!_


End file.
